Prince Revan and Traven Rhad
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young prince, Revan, meets a pauper named Traven Rhad who's exactly like him, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Vitiate, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the King

Here's another Star Wars fan-fic.

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and Star Wars belongs to Fox, Warner Brothers, Disney, JJ Abrams, and George Lucas.

 **Prince Revan and Traven Rhad**

Chapter 1: Just Like the King

For many years, Tython was ruled by a wise and good king, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good king became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the king grew weaker, his king of the guard, a ruthless and cruel man named Vitiate, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of Tython. And worst of all, he did it in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Darth Vitiate and his ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the king became ill.

()()()()()

Traven Rhad and his dear friends Mission Vao and Zaalbar were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Traven held up several old twigs.

"Kindling." Traven said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire... Right?"

No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Traven's stomach roared in anguish. He hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what he, Mission, and Zaalbar shared.

"Man, I'm hungry." Traven said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Snow cones." Mission said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."

No one came here either.

"So Mission how's business?" Traven asked.

"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, me and Big Z are gonna have to eat these ourselves." Mission grumbled.

"Well it could be worse." Traven said optimistically. "Come on guys, secret handshake."

Mission, Zaalbar, and Traven shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Mandalorian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.

"You always knew how to cheer me and Big Z up, Traven." Mission said with a smile.

"Trust me." Traven said with a smile as he felt in his heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"

"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Mission finished with a smile.

"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Zaalbar." Traven called out.

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Mission said with a smile.

" _I'm just a little guy._ " Traven said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "

" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Mission said as she knelt by the butcher's.

" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Traven said as he put a bucket over his head for a laugh.

" _And thermal underwear._ " Mission said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.

Zaalbar then put an old rag around Traven's neck like a cloak as Traven held up an unsold piece of wood.

 _It would be appealing,_

 _Just to have the royal feeling._

 _Doing everything a little bit like a king._

" _Like a king!_ " Mission called out.

" _Like a king!_ " Traven replied.

" _Just a little bit like a king._ " They both repeated.

 _I . . . Would love to live just like a king! (Just a little like... Just little bit like...)_

Just then, Vitiate and his men, drove by in a large speeder. As it passed, Traven sighed and knelt beside the castle wall. It couldn't hurt too badly to see inside.

"Hello?" Traven asked as he knocked.

"Who goes there?" A lanky Sith.

"I'd just like to-" Traven began when he saw the man gasp and open the door.

"Come right inside." The man said with an oily manner.

"Wow." Traven said. "Thanks."

Traven had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all his and Mission's friends just exaggerated.

()()()()()

As the prince left, Vindican sighed with relief when Lord Vitiate stepped on his foot, and he felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim, elderly man.

"What do you think this is, Lord Vindican?" Lord Vitiate asked. "An open house?"

"But my lord that was the prince." Vindican explained.

"Then who's that you twit?!" Lord Vitiate snapped as he held Vindican up to the window, and he saw the outline of Prince Revan sitting in his class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say? Also, yes, I took the name Traven from SF Debris' review of Knights of the Old Republic


	2. Revan and Traven Rhad

Chapter 2: Revan and Traven Rhad

Prince Revan, with his friends, Bastila Shan, daughter of the king's body guard, and Carth Onasi, the son of the Republic ambassador in class listening to their teacher Professor Ackbar.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Ackbar said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Ackbar talked, Revan looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. Revan would give anything to be outside with Bastila and Carth having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Ackbar said, interrupting Revan's thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like Carth and Bastila, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

Revan smirked at Carth who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Oh no." Bastila groaned.

"Cotangent." Revan said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on Carth's face.

"Ouch!" Carth called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." Revan continued as he blew another spit ball at Carth that caught him in the forehead.

"Oh, come on." Carth whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Revan muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." Carth said as he blew a spit ball that Revan dodged and blew back at him.

"Conical." Revan finished.

"Oh, grow up you two." Bastila groaned.

"Now sire," Ackbar said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Bastila then smirked and grabbed her own straw, finally landing one on Revan.

"Nice." Revan said.

"Yes Miss Shan." Ackbar said. "You all made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you three."

Revan, Carth, and Bastila all handed Ackbar their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Ackbar said plainly. "In the meantime, Revan, you know your father is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle outside. He opened the door to see Vitiate holding a boy down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Vitiate said calmly.

"Captain!" Revan called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Vitiate said oily.

"Lord Vitiate, my father always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." Revan countered. "Have him brought to me at once."

Revan then left for the hallway where he and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the prince wishes to see you." Lord Vitiate said to Traven. "Allow me to get you started."

Lord Vitiate then kicked Traven right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Traven weakly walked inside as he groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Traven thought. Today hadn't been his day.

()()()()()

Traven looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Traven remarked in awe. He then looked down and saw his reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Traven smiled and walked around.

" _I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie._ " Traven hummed when he slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on his head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A boy asked as a helmet landed on his head. "Carth, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Traven walked up to the boy and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Traven recognized the same brown eyes and light brown hair. The other boy must have noticed too because he backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes, they looked perfectly alike. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The boy said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Prince Revan, and who are you?"

"Traven Rhad." Traven said timidly. He'd never met the prince before, and he now understood why the guard had let him in. He had mistaken Traven for the prince.

"Well, Traven, I owe you one." Revan said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" Traven asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." Traven said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the prince?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Traven remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friends Zaalbar and Mission."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." Revan said as he began rounding off what appeared to be his schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Traven groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven."

"Fencing until tea time!" Revan continued on.

"Cool." Traven remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." Revan ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Traven countered as his stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" Revan finished.

"Oh, bed." Traven groaned as he laid his head on the prince's pillow. All he, Zaalbar, and Mission had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion a piece.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." Revan sighed.

"I envy your diet." Traven countered as he walked up to a mirror Revan was staring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." Revan retorted, and Traven couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Traven asked.

"That's it!" Revan remarked.

"What's it?" Traven asked again.

"Don't you see?" Revan asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in Tython while you'll be the prince."

Revan took Traven aside and quickly switched clothes with him, and Revan found himself in Revan's clothes. A set of brown and black robes with red and yellow highlights. Traven looked at Revan, and he was wearing Benny's clothes.

"But I can't be the prince!" Traven protested. "How would I act?"

"Don't worry." Revan said. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your father." Traven continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The king!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Revan assured Traven. "And if there's trouble, all will know me by this.

Revan held up his ungloved hand to show a golden ring with a sapphire that sparkled like space.

"Wow." Traven gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Traven." Revan assured Traven. "You're looking like a prince already. Good-bye Traven."

"Uh… Good-bye… Revan." Traven said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

Revan smiled at Traven before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Vitiate.

"Hello Captain." Revan said calmly.

Vitiate grabbed Revan by his shirt and held him up.

"Well, if it isn't the prince's little double." Vitiate said as he held Revan up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the prince."

"Actually Lord Vitiate, I am the prince." Revan said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Vitiate smirked. "Sorry little man, but I'm not as gullible as Lord Vindican."

Dukat tossed Benjamin over the wall, and Benjamin landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Vitiate called out.

"Wow." Revan remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

"Traven!" A girl's voice called out, and Revan saw a Twi'lek girl a few years younger than him with brown eyes and blue skin. "Traven, are you okay?! Big Z and I have been lookin' for ya everywhere. Now-"

The girl starred at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl asked in suspicion.

"Oh." Revan said nervously. This had to be Traven's friend, Mission. "Why Mission, I'm Traven of course."

"Then how come you're holding yourself so differently?" Mission asked. "Traven's always so relaxed, and you're so stiff."

"Traven, there you are!" A slim Wookiee boy with brown hair called out in Shyriiwook as he rushed up. "I thought you'd be dead, my friend."

"Oh… Yes." Revan said as the boy looked to be well built, and Wookiees were known for their loyalty and temper. "That's me. Traven Rhad."

"Now my dear friend, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." Revan said, hoping this wasn't one of Traven's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one you've got, Traven?" The Wookiee asked. "It's me, Zaalbar."

"Oh of course, Zaalbar!" Revan said. "How have you been?"

"Did Vitiate throw you out on your head or something?" Zaalbar asked.

"Uh…" Revan said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry Traven!" Zaalbar said with a smile. "I know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations."

"Well, I've got to get going." Revan said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey Traven, wait!" Zaalbar called out as Revan walked off quickly. Traven's other friend was already suspicious, and he didn't want to risk Zaalbar catching on unless he had to.

()()()()()

Mission watched the boy and Zaalbar go off. She then looked back at the castle.

"Traven, where are you?" Mission asked as she stayed there to think.

She had known Traven for three years, and it was long enough to know that something was up, and that boy definitely wasn't Traven, so that meant that Traven was still in the castle, somewhere.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Traven was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, if the gang could see me, now." Traven said with a smile when a Mon Calamari male came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The man said simply as a brown-haired boy appeared with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes who looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The boy said. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Traven said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

Revan rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at him, and he was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." Revan said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Bastila, Carth, and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, Revan removed the hood from a falcon. It glared at him angrily, and he rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Bastila said. Revan never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

Revan approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. Revan took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." Revan said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

Revan ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Traven worked with an adhesive fluid Revan's friend Bastila had invented. The concoction ended up causing Worf's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Traven called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." Carth said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, Traven ended up in front of a house as Darth Vitiate's second in command, Lord Vindican, was pulling a chicken away from a young woman with red hair who had a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Vindican in the shin.

"Ah!" Lord Vindican shouted.

"Vima, no." The woman said.

"Relax you two." Lord Vindican said with a smirk. "It's for the king."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Lord Vindican said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Revan called out as he walked over. "As your royal prince, I command you to release that hen!"

Lord Vindican just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Revan asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Lord Vindican said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your crown!"

Lord Vindican then shoved a large pumpkin onto Revan's face as she went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." Revan said in disgust as he took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the king's name."

"This happens all the time." The girl, Vima, said. "The king takes all our food away."

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Nomi, and this is my daughter, Vima."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Vima said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Nomi said as she put on arm around Vima's shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and Revan heard one of the guards, Malgus, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

Revan looked at the royal ring and put it on his finger as he got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Revan called out. "I am Prince Revan, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" Malgus shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" Revan asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Malgus said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Zaalbar hummed as he looked for Traven. "Now where can Traven be?"

He then saw Traven with a royal carriage full of food, and he was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Sunrider." Traven said as he tossed a huge turkey to a woman Zaalbar knew was called Nomi as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Zaalbar said to himself. "Poor Traven's flipped his wig out of hunger."

He had to take him back home before he got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Vindican and a tall man with yellow eyes.

"There he is." Malgus said plainly as he pointed to Traven. "He's the one who showed me the ring, sir."

"You there!" Vindican called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, boy!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Traven ran for it, he was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, pal!" Zaalbar called out as she busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them to get to Traven quicker. "We're coming!"

They rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Zaalbar said with a sigh as he snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Ya-Hoo!"

()()()()()

In Vitiate's lair, deep in the dungeons, he drank and ate with Vindican as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind Lord," Vindican said as he calmed down before he let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this boy acted like a nobleman, and he had the royal ring."

"The ring." Vitiate said as his eyes widened. "So it was the prince I kicked out."

"You kicked out the prince?!" Vindican asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Vitiate grabbed Vindican by his throat.

"I won't 'get it' if the prince doesn't come back, _alive_." Vitiate said as he smiled and got a devilish idea in his head. If the pauper was the prince, then the prince was the pauper.

()()()()()

Traven was practicing his fencing against a large suit of armor.

"Take that you vile fiend!" Traven said with a smile before Bastila and Carth came in.

"Uh… Bastila, what are we doing here?" Carth asked.

"You're not Prince Revan, are you?" Bastila asked.

"What?!" Revan asked nervously. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Bastila's eyes narrowed, and Traven gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Traven said.

"HOLY COW, "IT'S NOT THE PRINCE!" Carth called out. "He doesn't know the look!"

"Uh-oh." Traven groaned. "Look, Revan and I met when he had me see him, and he got the idea for us to trade places, so he can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Ackbar. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Bastila said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Traven said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one."

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Traven said, and Ackbar walked right in.

"Sire, your father is in his last hours, and he wishes to see you immediately." Ackbar said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Traven said. "Well we better tell the prince, he ought to know."

"You are the prince, _Revan_." Bastila whispered.

"Oh yeah." Traven said nervously as he got upset. Neither he nor Revan had planned for the king to die that day. Revan would be crushed when he found out his dad had died, and he wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Ackbar said as he left.

"I'll take you to him." Bastila said as she led Revan away.

()()()()()

Bastila and Traven left.

"Good grief." Carth said. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, Human." Vitiate said as he appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Carth called out. "Darth Vitiate!"

"Now, I'm afraid I need you out of the way for a bit while I arrange for a bright future for myself." Vitiate said darkly as he shot a dart of a depressant into Carth's shoulder.

()()()()()

Traven walked down the hall with Bastila.

"So, what's wrong with the king?" Traven asked.

"He's gravely ill." Bastila said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure Revan figured he'd be king by spring. He's going to be heart broken when he hears about his father's death."

"So did Revan talk about me or Carth when you met?" Bastila asked.

"No we just compared lives." Traven explained. "You like him, don't you?"

"No!" Bastila insisted. "I was just curious."

"Sure." Traven said with a knowing smirk.

"Well, here's his room." Bastila said.

"Okay, I'll just tell the king the truth." Traven said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"My son…" The king said weakly. "Come closer."

Traven did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Traven didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"My son…" The king said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be king."

The king extended his hand, and Traven took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The king said as his strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Traven said. He knew Revan would make the same promise in his place. Just then, as the king exhaled his last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Traven walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the prince." Traven said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux prince." Vitiate suddenly said as he picked Traven up. "Now that our dearly departed king is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Vindican appeared, holding a bound Mission.

"Traven!" Mission called out.

"Mission!" Traven replied.

"Get the picture?!" Vitiate said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Traven, Zaalbar, and Mission lived, Revan walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" Revan called out.

"The king is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the prince is to be crowned at once!"

"Dad…" Revan breathed. He was gone. He knew it was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. He breathed in and knew what he had to do. The Sunriders and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over Tython. He walked back inside where Zaalbar was making some soup from Malgus' inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Traven." Zaalbar said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

Revan let Zaalbar believe he was crazy ever since their save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." Revan said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Zaalbar turned and looked at Revan's ring.

"Whoa." Zaalbar breathed. "You really are the prince, aren't you?"

Zaalbar then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is my command." Zaalbar said.

"Zaalbar, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." Revan said. "Come on, pal. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Vitiate called out as he appeared at the door with all his men. "Get him!"

All of the guards caged Revan in with their spears as Zaalbar charged at Vitiate, who tossed a dagger at him that got caught in his vest and caused him to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Zaalbar called out as he flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"No." Revan sighed. Zaalbar was gone and who knew what would happen to Traven once Vitiate had his way with Revan and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Vitiate held Revan by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Revan asked as Vitiate just laughed darkly. Revan had to do something. Traven and Mission were in trouble. If Traven was crowned, Vitiate would use him as a puppet and simply have him killed when Traven wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence boy." Vitiate said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

Revan nervously held his neck as Vindican joined Vitiate in laughing. Inside the cell were Bastila and Carth.

"Get us out of here!" Bastila called out. "You can't do this, Lord Vitiate! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Vitiate simply tossed Revan at her as they both tumbled down the stairs and into Carth.

"You know, I really detest that man right now." Carth said simply.

Just then, Carth caught a look at Revan. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and Carth's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Carth choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and Revan knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Revan groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Traven couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a red shirt under a black cloak with gold-lining and a pair of black boots.

"Holy smoke." Traven said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lord, but we have to get this over with." Ackbar said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Traven saw Vitiate yank a rope tied around Mission's neck very hard as she gasped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, Revan, Bastila, and Carth arrived at the door as Revan shouted at Vindican.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" Revan shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Vindican said as the door opened, and Revan saw a figure in a black outfit wearing a black mask with a silver version of the royal family crest on his chest.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Vindican said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" Carth prayed quickly as Bastila gulped before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe he was holding would have cut Vindican's head in two if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Vindican called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in Shyriiwook and a very familiar voice. He pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Vindican's head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Vindican said in a dazed way as he kissed the executioner in the general area where his nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Vindican passed out, and he removed his hood to reveal Zaalbar.

"Zaalbar!" Revan out.

"Just sit tight, sire." Zaalbar said with a smile. "I'll get you and your friends out of there."

He then took the keys from Vindican's unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Traven was sure Revan would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so he figured he'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with black hair said.

"Uh…" Traven said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Traven slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Zaalbar said as he looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Zaalbar flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Bastila heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Bastila groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Zaalbar noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that he was just barely able to stay in front of. He quickly grabbed it. As they arrived at the door, Zaalbar thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Zaalbar then used his strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Traven was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Traven moved his head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Traven called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the prince, right?" Traven asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Traven went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Traven called out. "Guards, seize him!"

"Seize him!" Vitiate called out. "He's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Traven.

"But I'm not, Vitiate!" Revan's voice called out as he appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As he swung down, he took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." Revan said simply.

"Alright!" Traven called out.

"Wow." Mission remarked from the side.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Vitiate said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." Revan said as he put his sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Vitiate said with a bow as he grabbed the rug Revan was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Traven called out as Revan jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of his sword.

"Geronimo!" Zaalbar shouted out as he swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at Revan, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Mission's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mission sighed. "Let's get that creep!"

During the sword fight, Vitiate slashed at Revan left and right and had finally managed to disarm him when Bastila and Mission suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked Vitiate in both legs to cause him to drop his sword as he groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Zaalbar called out. "We've got that creep!"

Zaalbar grabbed an arrow from the quiver Carth had provided and shot it at the guard, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

As Revan and Vitiate resumed their fight, with Traven grabbing a sword Mission gave him to assist where he could, Carth grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" Carth called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When Revan heard this, he cut off Vitiate's belt, causing his pants to slide down revealing boxers with black Zs on them. He looked behind him and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but he wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Traven and Revan as the chandelier took Vitiate and his men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Traven and Revan said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is Revan, Father." Bastila said as she took Revan's hand.

"Alright then," Kela said. "I crown you, King Revan of England."

Kela put the crown on Revan's head, as he tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the king._

Everyone said as Zaalbar handed Revan a scepter, and Traven pulled Revan aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in his regular outfit.

"To the king." Zaalbar said with a smile as everyone made a circle around him.

"To the king!" Traven called out.

 _To his majesty the king._

 _Ah . . . (His majesty, his royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the king, yeah!_

And so with his loyal friends new and old, including his now closest friend Traven, at his side, the new King Revan ruled his land as he promised he would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
